Dance Wizards
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Okay, so I a a HUGE fan of Dance Moms. And I am making this spin-off thing based on the show except there is going to be Severus and Sirius and other kids in place of Maddie, Chloe, Kenzie, Nia, Brook, and Paige. Even if you're not really into the show I think you'd like it. At least check it out. All rights go to Life time and J.K.R
1. Chapter 1

**Dance Wizards**

Okay, s HUGE fan of Dance Moms. And I am making this spin-off thing based on the show except there is going to be Severus and Sirius and other kids in place of Maddie, Chloe, Kenzie, Nia, Brook, and Paige. Even if you're not really into the show I think you'd like it. At least check it out.

All rights go to Life time and J.K.R

Okay so here is what basically is going to be.

_**The 'Mom's.' **_

Eileen- Severus's mom. Mean. Very pushy. Uncaring.

Walburga- Sirius's mom. Mean. Very pushy. Uncaring. Angry. Always trying to get Sirius ahead.

Lenora- Moira's mother. (Molly's MUCH younger sister.) Only genuinely kind mother.

Constantine- Ellie's mother. Very Mean.

Regina- Anastasia's mother. Very mean to everyone BUT her child.

Celestia- Orianna's and Beatrice's mother. Very mean to Beatrice but Kinder to Orianna.

Rose- Lily's mom. Only in Sometimes- she is the Payton.

_**The Dancers**_

Severus 14- (Maddie) LOOOOOONG curly like black hair. Black eyes. Very skinny. Hot. (Glamor.)

Sirius 14- (Nia) More muscular. Black hair. Black eyes. (Kinda outsider both sides.)

Moira 14- (Brook) _**Only **__**Gryffindor. **__Red hair. Blue eyes. Tough. Best friends with Sev. _

Ellie 14- (Paige) Cryer. Nervous. No confidence at all. Picked on a lot. Blonde curls. Blue eyes.

Anastasia 13- (_**Mean**_ Chloe) Very arrogant and cruel. Long black hair. Dark brown eyes. Pretty.

Orianna 13 - (Kendall) Favored child. Somewhat mean but has her redeeming moments. Dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes.

Beatrice 12- (Kenzie) Not so Favored. Severe eating disorder. Self-harmer. Dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes.

Miss Adaliah- Opposite of Abby. Scrawny. Abusive. Blonde. Blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had been expecting to have a normal order meeting. He would go- suffer the glares and accusations of him being evil and an asshole (which only one of those were true) and then he would leave and go brew something up. Same old routine everyday. But not this night. This night the order meeting was had taken place at the ALDC...his old training place. Which, in hindsight, probably should have clued him in that tonight was not going to be ordinary. His suspicions should have only been furthered when he saw that Ellie, Moira, Anastasia, Orianna, and Beatrice were in the large den when the whole Oder showed up- including Molly's brood along with Potter and Hermione.

"Albus?" He had asked, raising a dark brow, but the old man just smiled as he was wont to do when he did not want to answer questions.

"Why don't we all sit and wait for our guest?" Albus had suggested. And his cue mostly everyone took seats on the long and winding seats that surrounded all four walls of the enormous den. All except Ellie, Moira, Anastasia, Orianna, Beatrice, Sirius and himself. They all sat on the floor out of habit. Members of the ALDC were not to sit on the seats- those were for guests and teachers.

"Sirius, why are you on the floor?" Remus asked, confusion in his voice.

"Members are not to sit on the seats." Anastasia sneered. "Though Sirius is a waste of pure blood and a disappointment to his heritage- he is still a member and must sit on the floor."

"You think you're so much better than everyone else?" Sirius hissed, anger in his eyes. "I-"

"Shut up!" Orianna punched the anamagi in the arm. "Do you want Miss. Adaliah to hear you criticize her favorite!? You'll get us all in trouble?"

"Miss. Adaliah?" Ellie looked terrified. "What makes you think she will be here?"

"It is her studio, idiot." Orianna smirked.

"But we are not on her team anymore. She had no authority." Moira looked smug and Severus wanted to smack her for her stupidity.

"Maybe not for YOU, RaRa...but the rest of us are Slytherin and Black is a pure-blood...that means she can still report us for insubordination...and you KNOW what that means." Severus whispered, knowing full well Miss. Adaliah had the habit of appearing from nowhere.

"Maybe I will just tell her how disrespectful Sirius is being toward me..." Anastasia looked amused as a look of anger washed of Sirius's face. "She most certainly will not be pleased."

"Do it and I will tell Miss. Adaliah that I saw you kissing my friend Jay. You think she would be happy to know you were kissing a Gryffindor?" Moira shot back.

"Like she would believe you- you're nothing but a lion."

"And you're nothing but a bint!" Severus growled, effectively silencing the woman. "Albus...what are we doing here?" He demanded once more.

"The ALDC, ministry, and Hogwarts have decided that it is time for the ALDC to start competing again."

"But they are competing...they never stopped." Beatrice looked as confused as Severus felt.

"The ministry has decided to allow Elite teams to compete again in competitions. They have lifted the ban."

Severus then realized what that meant. He stood up at the same time Sirius and Moira did.

"There is no way I will compete on the Elite team again." Severus growled.

"If I wanted to be miserable for another whole year I would go back to prison." Sirius spat.

"There is not enough money in the world to make me." Moira added, walking to the door. She was about to open it when Miss. Adaliah walked in the room and glared about her. Out of habit Severus found himself sinking to the floor again, along with Sirius and Moira. Habits died hard, especially ones that were beat into you.

"I trust Albus has told you why you've been summoned here." Miss. Adaliah did not wait for confirmation, she kept talking in her loud voice. "You were my Elite team before the Ministry decided to ban elite teams from competing." Miss. Adaliah rolled her blue eyes. "Fools thought that such a competition put 'too much stress' on its members. They claimed "the training was abusive and cruel and inhumane.'" Miss Adaliah was on a roll now. "That is not the case! This season you WILL work HARDER! The Elite teams are allowed to compete now and we will, once more, pull off a clean sweep."

"And what makes you think any of us WANT to compete again?" Moira asked, a glare in her blue eyes.

Miss Adaliah gave her a sharp look full of disdain. "The little lion is still so bold." She smiled. "Are we going to have the same issues we used to have? Like your smart mouth and attitude?"

"No." Moira smiled. "Because I am not competing. Find some other idiot to join your team and be tortured."

Severus admired her spunk and wished he could say the same. But he had no say at all. He was not a Gryffindor nor was his blood impure. He was trapped in this system while Moira could do as she pleased. He was lost in his thoughts of minor jealousy when he felt a sharp smack on his face, startling him back to the present moment. He had been struck by Miss Adaliah's cane. A cane that had been made especially to leave bruises nothing could remove save for time.

"Lest you want your whole team to be beaten, I would sit down."

At the look in Miss. Adaliah's eyes Moira sat back down and glared.

"You will compete...Or I will make everyone on this team suffer my wrath...all because of you." Miss Adaliah smiled. "And if that does not sway you, consider the fact that you will be causing the wrath of thousands of people who are counting on you- the sole lion- to bring Gryffindor a medal in the Olympics dance category? Or perhaps that is not enough...perhaps the lion has to honor after all. What of your school- would you allow them to be destroyed by the other elite teams?" Adaliah grinned as Moira's face turned red. "I need two lions on this team. I have Black. And I have you. If you drop out Hogwarts will not be allowed to compete."

"But why?" Tonks asked.

"Because, blood traitor, we would only be allowed to enter as a Slytherin team...not an official school team." Adaliah gave Tonks a disgusted look. "And I cannot simply replace or start a new team- there are rules of how long one had to have been in competition and how old they are." Adaliah looked down at Moira. "You are on this team."

Moira gave no answer, until Miss. Adaliah brought her cane down on Ellie.

"I am on this team!" Moira yelled.

"You can't treat people this way!" Molly yelled, horror on his face. "It's no wonder Elite teams were banned!"

Once more Severus felt a smack on his face.

"I can't treat people this way?" Miss. Adaliah asked, smacking Severus again. And again. "I can't?"

"What are you doing? You are mad!" Hermione yelled.

"I am mad?" This time a smack landed on Sirius.

"Tell me, Snape, can I treat people this way?" She asked him, placing the cane under his chin and using it to make him look up into her eyes.

"Miss. Adaliah can do as she pleases because she is wise."

She nodded, and moved to Sirius. "Tell me, Black, am I mad?"

"Miss. Adaliah is nearly perfect." Black insisted.

Miss Adaliah moved on too Beatrice. "And you...what would you like to tell the girl and Moira's sister?"

"I would like to tell them that they do not know what they are talking about and as that is the case they should keep there mouths closed."

"Good." Miss Adaliah purred. "Now, Albus. I expect you to keep your 'club' in line lest I lose my temper on your two members- Mr. Snape and Mr. Black."

Severus watched as Albus nodded. "We are here to guard and protect the ALDC from protestors and spies from other teams. There will be no commentary or intervention by any of the Order during practices of competitions."

Miss Adaliah nodded along with the rest of the room.

"Let's start pyramid."

"Yes, Ms. Adaliah." The team chorused.

"On the bottom of the pyramid," Ms. Adaliah walked over to a moveable chalkboard in the middle of the room that had seven rectangles on it in a pyramid fashion. Each rectangle was covered until Ms. Adaliah ripped the covering off the bottom right one- revealing Sirius. "We have Mr. Black." She looked at Sirius who was scowling. "You're here because, when last we left off, you went off in quite a tirade to yell at Anastasia. You also were THREE beats ahead of everyone else in the number. Adding to that disaster, your shoe fell off during your duo with Orianna."

"This was years ago!" Moira interrupted. "Are you honestly still doing pyramid from when we were in school?"

Ms. Adaliah ignored her question and revealed the next square- Moira. "Here we have Ms. Weasley. You placed second in the solo division...but your mouth is awful! When last we parted you had called me rather unsavory names. You also embarrassed our team in front of the minister with your actions. Adding to that your mother found in necessary to critique my teaching styles."

"My mother was being a mother!" Molly yelled. "She was protecting her daughter!"

Miss Adaliah rolled her eyes. "I see we might have this problem again...this time with your sister." She tutted under her breath and looked at Albus who silenced Molly with a look.

"Next, Ellie."

Severus new Ellie would be at the bottom- Miss Adaliah was always picking on her.

"You did just fine in the group number. But I caught you eating the day off competition- you know better than that. You were also crying during practice. And you cried after you came off stage and I scolded you. I know you are brain-dead but I also know you can control your emotions. I don't want to see any tears this season."

"Next- we have Beatrice." Miss. Adaliah shook her head. "You did fine. But that is all. Just fine. You were boring! You must stick out! Bring the judges attention to you! Moira out danced you in you duo! And she is a lion! A lion! You should be able to dance better than that!" Miss. Adaliah shook her head. "You are a pure-blood! From a good family! Start acting like it!"

"What does blood have to do with anything!?" Hermione was understandably upset.

"Albus- keep your members silent!"

Hermione, too, was quieted with a look.

"Next- we have Orianna. You're in this spot because I saw you talking with a lion from another team. You then chose to argue with me. You told me he was your cousin." Adaliah shook her head. "I do not care. You must not fraternize with the enemy."

"And who do we have second."

Severus, to his shame, found himself happy he was in the top two. After all these years he still craved attention from this horrid women. He was really eager for any attention he got- even negative. So to be near the top meant a lot. But he did not let it show.

"Anastasia."

Severus say Anastasia's frown before she hid it. The team was supposed to be happy with Adaliah's decisions- trusting they were correct.

"Anastasia- you are here because Severus beat you." Adaliah looked over at Severus who was smiling on the inside. "Severus drew the judges attention. He placed first. He got the highest marks. Anastasia- Severus is a half-blood. You should have been able to easily beat him. But you didn't."

"Yes, Miss. Adaliah." Anastasia nodded.

"And then we have Severus." She looked briefly at him. "You are, as of today, the Elite national title holder." She nodded. "But what do I say?"

"Getting on top is hard, staying there is harder!" The group echoed.

"Now go to studio A- healer's are there waiting to de-age you to regulation size."

"We have to deage!?" Ellie looked sick. And Severus did not blame her. It was a very painful process.

"Yes. It is standard practice. I want you when you were at the peak of your perfection. Severus, Sirius, Moira, Ellie- you will be 14. Anastasia, Orianna 13. Beatrice- you will be 12." Miss Adaliah had her usual serious mask on. "You must stay in your bodies once deaged. Not only will it be painful and unhealthy for you to keep switching back and forth- but you will be in practice for most of the day. You will practice in your deaged bodies so you can become accustomed to them once more."

"Yes, Miss Adaliah." They all replied.

"You are dismissed. Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

The team entered studio A, understandably nervous. Deaging hurt. A lot. But it was done- within in an hour (a painful hour) they all stood- everyone considerably different looking. Severus himself was no longer ugly as he was as an adult as the ugly glamor he had been punished with was gone. His hair was also very very long again, slightly curly, and down to his back as he had not been permitted to ever cut it. Save for that nothing was different, his ribs stick stuck out horribly along with the rest of the teams. No one dared be anything close to fat. A healthy weight was not allowed- one had to be skinnier than that. Above- in the observation deck, the Order watched as practice was about to start.

"We will be going to compete in the U.S this weekend. Some of the best competition will be there in Phoenix, Arizona! Now- we will be having a a group dance- with everyone...and a trio."

"Miss. Adaliah, who gets to be in the trio?" Anastasia's face was eager as she asked and Severus wanted to roll his eyes at her. The trio was ALWAYS the same.

"It will be you, Severus, and Beatrice."

Severus was correct as usual when it came to matters of guessing.

"Now, the group dance is called Party, Party, Party! It is fun! It is energetic! It is a jazz number. That means you two, Sirius and Orianna, will have to learn to act as well as Severus can! You need as much emotion as he can have on stage! I suggest you two practice and pay attention during rehearsal to what he is doing."

"Now the trio- it is called, 'my Fifteen Minutes of Fame,'", Adaliah looked at Severus and Beatrice and Anastasia. "It is also energetic and wild. And I swear! If anyone loses any part of their costume this season there will be HELL TO PAY! Understood!?"

"Yes, Ms. Adaliah."

Severus had been doing a twelfth pirouette when all of sudden Ellie, who was blocked in next to him, stopped turning and fell on the ground.

"GET UP! Are you stupid!?" Miss Adaliah was enraged. "We are not even fifteen minutes into the dance and you fall? What is wrong with your brain!?"

Ellie got up quickly, but not fast enough to avoid being hit on the back with the cane.

"Why did the rest of you stop? Go!" Miss Adaliah yelled, and Severus quickly obeyed along with the rest of the group as Miss Adaliah yelled in Ellie's face.

"What are the tears for!? You are weak! Spoiled as a lion child!" Miss Adaliah slapped her face multiple times. "Wipe those tears away!"

Ellie nodded and started to dance once more but Miss Adaliah would have none of it. "I said stop crying! Control your emotions! Are you deaf now!? As well as retarded!?" Adaliah caned her. "Are you mute now too!?"

"I-"

"You what? You sound like an idiot stuttering! Get out! Get out!" Miss Adaliah hit her hard. "Go and tell Albus to come down!"

"I'm sorry..." Ellie cried, struggling to keep her tears back.

"You are sorry!? Sorry! Sorry! Always you are sorry! But you don't change! You are almost too stupid to teach! Go!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Ms. Adaliah had left, taking Albus with her as soon as he entered the room Severus went up to the observation room and found Ellie, caking make-up on to hide her red face.

"Ellie- why did you leave?" He asked.

"Miss Adaliah was yelling at me." She sniffled.

"But you never leave. Miss Adaliah always yell." Severus argued. "Don't let her get to you or you'll be her punching bag all season again."

"It's just been so long since I've had someone talk to me like that...I lost my immunity to it."

"Well build it back up and suck it up. Come back down before Miss Adaliah comes back."

To his relief Ellie nodded, following him back down to the studio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

_**Competition day **_

Competition day- which meant nothing but intense pressure and stress. Crowding into the little classroom they had been given for stretching and preparing, Severus took a seat at one of the mirrors, carefully covering his cane wounds on his face with makeup.

"Severus! Tame your damned hair!" Miss Adaliah yelled.

Severus struggled to obey- but his hair did not like to cooperate. Try as he might the waves would not do anything but stick out.

"Do something with that hair before I beat it all off your head!" Miss Adaliah yelled.

"Here." Moira handed him a straightener, still hot from her having used.

Quickly Severus ran the tool through his hair, burning himself several times as he hurried.

"Where are the hats for the number!?" Miss Adaliah yelled. "Where?!"

Everyone in the room froze. Usually the mother's had made one of their house elves do the costumes and designs. It had slipped everyone's minds, clearly, that the mothers were no longer around to do this. The only reason they had costumes was that Miss Adaliah had decided to allow them to wear old ones.

"We don't have them." Severus answered for the whole group, earning himself a slap.

"And why not!? What have you all done with your time! You are all lazy! How can we do a number with NO hats!? Do I ever send out a number with no headpiece?!" With each word she slapped Severus, though it was no fault of his own.

Luckily for him, it was at that moment Molly chose to walk in- eager to see her sister. "I was just coming by to wish Moira luck. What is all this yelling about?"

"These fools have not had their hats made!" Miss Adaliah yelled, slapping Severus again. "They are to stupid to realize that their mothers cannot have their house elves make their costumes and hats this season!" She slapped Severus especially hard at that statement.

"Enough of that!" Molly yelled, actually defending him and surprising him at the same time.

"Enough? I will show you enough!" Miss Adaliah screamed, caning his back with extreme force.

"Stop! I will make the hats! Tell me what they should like!" Molly yelled.

"You have half an hour to make seven hats! Start now!" Miss Adaliah ordered.

Molly quickly obeyed, easily crafting the accessories. It was no shock at all to Severus that she was so quick and skilled- she had seven children and no doubt had to sew and craft many a thing as they were not the richest family. In ten minutes she had them fabricated, and the team had them stuck into the head with bobby pins. Severus nervously fiddled with his, fearful it might come undone. He was not used to doing such a thing by himself. Usually his mother made the house elf Anastasia's mom always brought along with them, to do it. The girls, of course, knew how to situate their hair, but he was left hoping his would stay.

"Severus!" Miss Adaliah yelled. "Fix your hat! It's crooked!"

Severus attempted to yank it over, but it only made the pins in his hair tangle, creating a huge mess. He was close to panic when Molly walked over and smacked at his hands.

"Stop pulling." She chided. "You're making it worse."

In minutes the red-haired woman had his hat situated like the rest of the girls. He sighed in relief as Molly went around the room, checking each girl and Sirius to make sure theirs were secure as well.

"Why are you still here!? You're on in TWO minutes! Go!" Miss Adaliah quickly sent them away onstage.

Onstage Severus felt he was doing fine, he was in front and he was confident all eyes were on him- which would ensure easy points as the judges always seemed to love him. He was sincerely hoping that the judged did not notice the way Ellie wobbled on a turn or the way that Beatrice was a count late. He hoped, even more, that Adaliah would not see the way Sirius missed a step.

His hope, however was crushed come award time for the group. Third. Third place. Miss Adaliah would be furious. But they had no time to worry- he and Anastasia and Beatrice quickly dressed for the trio- all the while listening to Adaliah screaming at the group and beating on whoever was closest to her.

Severus, on stage, calmed a bit as the music started. Trio's were fun. He would easily shine and if the girls did anything wrong, the judges wouldn't notice. They just had to get first. Or Adaliah would beat them all for an hour straight. He was enjoying himself, sure to emote, when the audience started to laugh. He was unsure why, until he was doing a turn and say that the headpiece Beatrice was wearing had started to fall. With each turn the group made, it fell further down- until it covered her eyes. But Severus was impressed to see she still danced- not missing a single beat- surely Miss Adaliah wouldn't be that mad then...

But of course she was... Backstage she came storming, yanking Beatrice by the hair to the dressing room where Molly and the rest of the group was.

"You idiot! How hard is it to pin hair!?" She roared at the girl. "Where is your brain!?" She slapped and kicked.

"It was my fault! I thought I had enough pins in her hair. I made a mistake." Molly was quick to take the blame.

"It'd best not happen again!"

Severus had been expecting certain defeat after the debacle, but instead they got first! Severus grinned happily to himself- he had not been a failure. Adaliah could yell all she wanted to in the background, but he was satisfied.


End file.
